


Stack To Fit

by jeyhawk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: Jim gets a "couch" for their dorm room. Leonard doubts they'll fit. The title is a spoiler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to tumblr a couple of weeks ago and then forgot about it.

To call it a couch would be a great exaggeration. It's a love seat, or more accurately, an armchair. 

"What the point of having a couch if we can't both sit on it?" Leonard asks, dubiously poking at one wildly patterned armrest. There's not enough space to seat two people yet the hideous thing easily takes up almost half of their living space. Jim looks annoyingly proud of himself. 

"We'll fit," he says. 

Leonard rolls his eyes at him. "No, we won't." 

Jim grins, clasping Leonard's shoulder. "Oh ye of little faith." He shakes Leonard's shoulder lightly. "We'll fit just fine."

\--

They fit but… 

"I don't think this counts," Leonard murmurs, brushing his lips against Jim's flushed cheek and pressing his heels into the floor for leverage. 

Jim lets out a helpless whine, back arching against Leonard's chest and fingers digging into the armrests. "You complaining?" he asks breathlessly. 

Leonard licks a stripe up Jim's neck and ends it with a sharp nip to his earlobe. "Just pointing out the facts." 

Thrusting is nearly impossible, even with his feet on the floor and his back braced against the backrest the armchair is too deep and Jim too heavy, but he can rock, slow deep rolls of his hips that makes his breath stick in his throat and the back of his neck prickle with sweat. 

"Fuck." Jim thunks his head back against Leonard's shoulder and fumbles around with his right hand until he finds Leonard's fingers on the armrest and latches on to them. " _Bones._ " It's almost a shout. 

The new position gives Leonard an excellent view down Jim's front, over his flushed chest and heaving stomach to his dick, rock hard and almost purple between the wide spread of his milky thighs. 

"You look so perfect like this." Leonard lets his free hand leave the armrest to paint an uneven line from Jim's thigh to his nipple, worrying the tight nub between his fingertips until Jim lets out a shaky moan. "Like a piece of goddamned art." 

"I'd look even better if I was coming," Jim pants, clenching his muscles and pulling a groan from Leonard's throat. 

"Maybe." Leonard drops his hand to Jim's lap, framing the base of his cock between thumb and forefinger while the rest of his fingers curl gently over Jim's tight sac. "But then it'd be over." 

"My… oh… my point exactly." 

Leonard smiles, turning his head to nuzzle against Jim's ear. "You know you don't mean that, darlin'." He proves his point with a slow roll of his hips that has Jim moaning again, heels kicking against Leonard's ankles and thighs spasming. 

He shifts, finds slightly more leverage against the floor and uses it to up the pace of his steady rocking. It draws a series of delicious noises from Jim's lips, the tiny broken kind that means he's struggling so hard to hold back and not succeeding in the slightest. The kind that goes straight to Leonard's dick. 

"Mmm… that's it. Give it up for me." 

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" Jim snarls, heels kicking against the edge of the chair and thighs tightening. "Damnit, Bones." 

Leonard rewards him with a series of harder thrusts, as many as he can manage without spraining something. 

"Oh God," Jim groans, thighs clenching against Leonard's. " _Yes_. Don't…" 

"Don't what?" Leonard rubs his thumb lightly against the thick root of Jim's cock and fucks into him harder. His muscles burn with the strain but it's so fucking worth it for the beautiful way Jim takes it.

"Don't _stop_ ," Jim shouts, clearly tethering on the edge. 

Leonard stops. 

Jim curses up a breathless blue streak, but he stays ragdoll limp in Leonard's arms, thighs spread and hands on the armrests, muscles quivering with his banked need to move. 

"Good boy," Leonard rumbles, pressing a kiss to Jim's sweaty temple.

Jim's breath hitches and he rolls his head against Leonard's shoulder. "Please, Bones," he breathes, pressing his lips against Leonard's pulse point. " _Please._ " 

Leonard leaves him hanging only for a moment before he starts moving again, rolling his hips in slow pulsing waves that makes him moan into Jim's hair. He can feel his own orgasm building, curling at the pit of his stomach and pulling his balls tight against his body. 

"Like this?" he asks, pressing down lightly against the base of Jim's dick and rolling his hips hard. "Can you…" 

"Yeah," Jim breathes, pressing his burning forehead against Leonard's cheek. "Yeah, just… I just…"  
His breath hitches and he presses his shoulders into Leonard's chest. "Bones, I…" 

And Jim was right, watching him come is fucking spectacular. He trembles and quakes, striping his stomach and Leonard's forearm with come, while his muscles clench around Leonard's dick and helpless noises spill from his throat. 

Leonard finally curls his hand fully around Jim's cock, stroking him erratically through the aftershocks   
while his own dick pulses deep inside Jim's body. The first wave of exquisite pleasure makes his toes curl against the rug and the ones that follow has him twitching his dick deeper into Jim's body despite the strain the puts on his thighs until he finally collapses fully into the chair.   
\--

"Told you we'd fit," Jim says later, when they've cleaned up and recurled themselves in the chair. Jim's still on Leonard's lap, but sideways now with his legs slung over the armrest and one arm tucked behind Leonard's neck. 

"Still don't think that counts," Leonard responds, but it's not really a complaint. It might be a shit couch but it's the comfiest fucking armchair he's ever sat in. 

"Yeah," Jim says, watching him from under half-lowered lashes with an insufferable smile on his lips. "You love it." 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://becominghawk.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeyhawk). Feel free to leave me Jim/Bones prompts/aus/ideas on tumblr. I need more mckirk in my life. <3


End file.
